Anexo:Paquete épico
1. El usar indumentaria de cuero quedó atrás junto a Saxon. La seda y el acero es lo nuevo. 2. Si lo que vas a hacer es una mezcla de géneros, el Power Metal siempre va a ser el género dominante (ejemplo: "blackened Power Metal"). Esto abarca mucho ya que el Power Metal es infinitamente más épico que los otros estilos, pero también porque “empowered death metal" sonaría estúpido. 3. Nadie en el mundo es mas afortunado por tener un género musical que asesina y canta un himno violento rememorando a aquellas almas valientes antes de saltar hacia una batalla con sus muebles. 4. Aunque no sepas nada de política internacional, tú podrás escribir historias acerca de relaciones internacionales entre reinos fantásticos. 5. Por “relaciones internacionales,” quiero decir “guerras.” Nadie querrá saber nada de himnos forjados en acero majestuoso acerca de embargos comerciales o tratados de libre comercio con Estados Unidos. 6. Cuando des entrevistas, asegúrate de mencionar que tus influencias musicales incluyen a Thor. 7. Los temas abiertamente religiosos son una mala idea. Hacer canciones extremadamente vagas del “destino,” “tiempo,” y otros efectos metafísicos es mas viable. 8. Relanza tu catálogo entero con nuevos bonus track en Japón. Luego haz pagar el triple por un álbum que ya tenemos pero que incluya un lado B y el cover de una canción de Helloween. 9. Si piensas hacer un cover (de Helloween) de alguna canción de “Pink Bubbles Go Ape” o “Chameleon,” hazle un favor al mundo y muere. 10. La pirotecnia es épica. Asegúrate de llamarla “Aliento del Dragón”. 11. NOTA RESPECTO A LA PIROTECNIA: No te prendas en fuego como James Hetfield. Un verdadero templario o guerrero metálico puede jugar con fuego sin quemarse. 12. Incluye la mayor cantidad de vocales en el nombre de tu banda como sea posible. Preferiblemente llama a tu banda igual que el nombre del reino mágico del que cantas. 13. Gettysburg no era un reino mágico. ¡Qué Lástima Jon Schaffer! 14. Nombrar a tu banda Spinefarm, Nuclear Blast, or Steamhammer no te dará un contrato pero te podría poner en el ojo del huracán de la Internet... 15. ...y una carta de desistimiento... 16. ...o una demandada legal por plagio de nombre... 17. ...A pesar de que podrían tener buenas introducciones. “El legendario hijo del trueno dantesco rey del ritmo, Steamhammer, en el bajo!” 18. Las fotos para la promo vienen en dos tipos: vistiendo playeras y viéndose malhumorados o ardiendo en la gloriosa luz del universo, sosteniendo espadas en alto y vistiendo túnicas reales. 19. Los videos musicales deberán ser grabados en la nieve (esto no va para las bandas brasileñas, ellos podrán grabar videos en vivo, o en sus caóticas ciudades) 20. Insistimos: deberías ser grabado en la nieve para hacer videuchos musicales. 21. y si es que esto se vuelve problemático, graba los videos en un almacén, en el bosque, en un cuarto lleno de agua o en Japón. 22. ¿Para quién tocas?: Por el rey, por tu patria, por las montañas, por los verdes valles donde los dragones vuelan, por la gloria, el poder de ganar sobre el señor de la oscuridad. 23. Tienes derecho a escribir un álbum basado en una película de fantasía de los ochenta. ¿Por qué no hay una serie de álbumes conceptuales de “Wilow” aún? 24. Sonata Arctica no es “ice metal”. Power Metal es la descripción más poderosa que se le peude dar a una banda; no es necesario debilitar al power haciendo un nuevo subgénero. 25. ESP y Jackson serán tus proveedores de guitarras. 26. Como nadie te patrocinará... 27. Nunca cambies. Una secuela debería sonar igual que su predecesor. 28. Paso uno: Lonas y taparrabos de piel. 29. Paso dos: Montañas. 30. Paso tres: Vive como bárbaro salvaje. Vive en completa armonía con la naturaleza, mata para comer, y permite que el poder de la llama del dragón arda en tu corazón. 31. Si ahora ya sientes el poder de la llama del dragón ardiendo en tu corazón, te recomiendo a Tums. 32. La narración es una buena manera de llenar esas partes de tu saga épica que suenan mejor en prosa que en una canción. 33. Contrata a un narrador competente, aunque...nadie lo haya hecho aún, salvo Rhapsody con Christopher Lee. 34. ¡¡¡No!!!, Christopher Lee no trabajará en tu álbum, alcanza un poco de fama y tal vez así el viejito escuche tu propuesta… 35. Iron Maiden es el Padre. 36. Helloween es el Hijo. 37. Tolkien es el Espíritu Santo. 38. Martilla cual metralla tu batería hasta hacerla añicos (no literalmente, por supuesto). 39. Toca tus canciones tan rápido como puedas porque así será más épico. Nintendoforce es, por ende, la banda más épica posible. 40. Piensa en un nombre épico para tu género más o menos como este: Extremo Operático Asesina Dragones sinfónico Melódico Épico Heavy Power Metal de las Fantásticas Guerras de los Dioses de Finlandia.' 41. Tú no tocarás llanamente 'Power Metal.' 42. Hansi es Dios. 43. En tus líricas vas a usar siempre la palabra “farewell” en lugar de “goodbye,” o ”bye.” 44. Necesariamente en tu banda van a cantar: en el Reino Encantado nadie rapea y ni los duendes ni los trolls tienen voces guturales. 45. Aunque los Orcos hacen un excelente papel de vocalistas invitados para poder gruñir. 46. Stratovarius, Helloween y Iron Maiden deberán estar enlistados como tus influencias. 47. Escucha el álbum “Nightfall in Middle Earth” de Blind Guardian todos los días. 48. Adquiere DVD del Señor de los Anillos y míralos al menos una vez a la semana. 49. Si ves toda la saga y sus extensiones una y otra ves, te puedes considerar épico…y desempleado. 50. Lee El Señor de los Anillos cada mes o dos. 51. Y el Silmarillion. 52. Para tus clases de literatura, haz como tu trabajo final a una especie de híbrido entre las interpretaciones de Tolkein y Blind Guardian. 53. Asegúrate que todos pienses que eres gay: Armadura, ropa de lona y cara pintada (NO corpse-paint) te ayudarán. Para un modelo ideal, busca fotos de Ronnie James Dio, el hombre más asombroso en la historia del metal. 54. Definitivamente tú NO eres gay. 55. Independientemente que seas o no seas gay cual no lo eres tus fantasías se basarán entre Tuomas Holopanien y Tarja Turunen. 56. Las canciones de amor tienen cabida dentro del Power Metal, pero tienen que tratar de un amor épico que involucre dragones o demonios muertos y llenos de esperanza. 57. No harás canciones acerca de sexo, eso no es épico. 58. Oceanborn fue mucho mejor que Once. 59. Los gritos agudos están permitidos siempre y cuando se trate de llantos de batallas épicas. 60. No hagas videos musicales decentes. 61. Tus fanáticos quieren que tú hagas videos decentes con escenas de batallas. 62. Pero ellos siempre se desilusionarán, aunque aprecian el hecho de la inclusión de un dragón de 15 metros en tus conciertos. 63. Las camisas con encajes rizados son épicas. 64. Aunque no tan épico como el correo cadena. 65. Aunque estaría ya demás mencionarlo, compón únicamente en inglés, el Power Metal en otros idiomas simplemente no cuaja, si no me creen, escuchen Tierra Santa. 66. Tu postura en el escenario debe reflejar actitud de “esta noche vamos a parrandear como en 1599.” 67. No hagas distinciones entre tu vida cotidiana y tu actuación en el escenario. Llevando tu espada en público llamarás poderosamente la atención y obtendrás muy buena publicidad para tu próximo álbum, “Orgul Silverleaf, Orc Hunter: the Epic Quest, Volume XIII.” 68. La velocidad es asombrosa, así que usar en la batería el doble pedal doble bombo para exagerar la velocidad de tu música no iría mal. 69. No hay límite de velocidad en el Power Metal. Es aún mas asombroso empezar lentamente para luego acelerar la música de 0 a 200 km/h en 0,6 s. 70. Escribe listas de de Power Metal en tu computadora, esto es un imán para las nenas inclusive si eres mujer o gay (lo cual, por cierto, sabemos que no eres). 71. Compra constantemente discos nuevos en Ebay y en mercadolibre.com, de preferencia discos Importados o realizados únicamente para Japón; aunque sea el mismo álbum que podrías conseguir fácilmente en la tienda donde compras tus discos, simplemente un disco con una canción rara mas es aún mas épico. 72. Tú no tienes un club de Fans, tú tienes un ejército. 73. No, en serio, ellos también tienen espadas. 74. La banda que asesina unida, permanece unida, a menos que se asesinen entre ustedes, pero no hay problema, Varg Vikernes no hace Power Metal. 75. Insípidamente interrumpe tu balada con un odioso solo de guitarra fuerte y completamente libre. Lo que mataría la canción en otros géneros, en el Power Metal es necesario para despertar a los templares que hayan caído en el desgraciada pero tentadora vía del sueño. 76. Tu álbum ocupará la máxima capacidad del disco. Tú no has dado el suficiente honor a tu rey al menos que hayas compuesto una saga de 78 minutos en su honor. 77. Si caes en la cuenta de que no puedes componer casi 80 minutos de solos avasalladores y armonías que arrancan los testículos, puedes dejar una inexplicable pausa sin ninguna interpretación al final del disco. 78. Por el rey, por tu patria, por las montañas, por los verdes valles donde los dragones vuelan, por la gloria, el poder de ganar sobre el señor de la oscuridad, buscarás a la espada de esmeralda. 79. Nunca hagas giras en los Estados Unidos. 80. Di que nunca girarás en los Estados Unidos por problemas de pasaporte, cuando en realidad sabemos que no queremos estar cerca de la nación que originó a Garth Brooks. 81. Asegúrate que tu banda sea en realidad una sola persona que hace a otras personas tocar su música. Tus modelos a seguir deben ser Luca Turilli y Timo Tolkki. 82. No seas un Timo Tolkki. 83. No hagas mercancía decente, tus logos se ven bien en tus álbumes pero en tus camisetas se ven de culo. 84. Las mujeres únicamente cantan, no pueden tener otro rol en la banda, esto es lamentable, ya que ellas son las únicas en el grupo que deberían lucir bien con pelo largo (si no me creen, miren a Fabio Lione) 85. Si se te fueron las ideas para componer tu séptimo álbum, regraba tu primer demo. 86. Cuando asistas a un concierto de Power Metal, por favor deja tu espada en la recepción. 87. Después de tanta cerveza con los bárbaros, “Breakfast with Cthulhu (Desayuno con Cthulhu)” suena como una buena idea para un álbum conceptual. 88. Tarja es tu amor platónico a menos que seas gay, lo cual ya esta sobreentendido que no eres. 89. Tus trabajos para el resto del mundo deben incluir el artwork original, o fotos de tu guitarrista (o tuyas, si tú eres el guitarrista) viéndose como un idiota en las presentaciones en vivo, para mayor referencia, chequen a Raffael Bittencourt, a Felipe Andreoli, mas bien dicho, a Angra completo en el DVD del “Rebirth World Tour”. 90. Algunas bandas hacen ambiguamente Power Metal y son categorizadas como ‘speed metal’ o llanamente ‘heavy metal.’ Mientras puedas disfrutar de ellas, si no son Power Metal, no podrán acompañarte en el día de campo. 91. Y por ‘día de campo’ quiero decir “correr entre los árboles del bosque tomando sus espadas mientras cantan sus lamentos eroicos…perdón, heroicos de batalla en búsqueda de un duende.” 92. Piensa en “hermandad.” Y por favor, recapacita en la idea de comer a tus compañeros de banda (Ver regla 74). 93. Compón intros para tus discos, esto significa “un minuto de teclados que gradualmente suenan más fuerte.” 94. El límite de canciones instrumentales debería ser una por álbum. Esto es primordial ya que dichas canciones estancan la linealidad de la historia, a menos que tu guerrero Nórdico tenga que probarse a sí mismo en un concurso de cantar a la tirolesa contra el señor de la oscuridad, en este caso realmente necesitas escribir una nueva historia. 95. Si estás desesperado por una rareza en tu álbum, haz un cover de Iron Maiden. 96. Si estás realmente desesperado por una rareza en tu álbum, haz un cover de Scorpions. 97. Los álbumes dobles son épicos, desafortunadamente es difícil que los dos discos sean buenos. 98. Si dudas de la calidad de templar de algún colega tuyo, dile que mencione todos los proyectos y grupos en los que Alex Holzwarth haya participado. Sí él no puede nombrarlos a todos, comienza una búsqueda épica de discos para salvar a tu colega de la dimensión maligna desprovista de Power Metal. 99. Si tu madre insiste en maquillarte mientras usas la lona taparrabo y la capa, no puedo ofrecerte ningún tipo de ayuda. 100. Estoy ideando nuevas reglas para la próxima saga de las mismas. 101. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu poderosa secuela, especialmente cuando hay 101 reglas más. Toma el valor de tus logros, especialmente porque para la próxima habrá artistas invitados. LOS BONUS TRACK RAROS ESTARAN SOLO DISPONIBLES EN JAPÓN 102. Graba tu álbum en vivo en Japón, porque, honestamente, ¿Dónde diablos mas vas a poder encontrar un buen público para un álbum en vivo? (Sacado del perfil en windows live de Metal Keeper) 103.Recuerda(que si, coño, otra vez) SER EPICO Y si esto no es posible, aplicar la regla numero uno del 1º paquete 104. Recuerda....RHAPSODY RULES!!!! y nunca lo olvides, si lo olvidas...vendran los de Rhapsody a meterte todas sus espadas en el culo hasta que sangres del dolor hacer recordarlo de forma TOTALMENTE DOLOROSAmuy pascifica para que no lo olvides nunca mas EN TU PUTA VIDA DE ANTI-POWERMETALERO. Categoría:Subgéneros del metal